Stardust
by Casteline
Summary: Ten Kara/Lee - Starbuck/Apollo drabbles


Okay, so here's how it works. You put your iPod, MP3, etc on shuffle. You pick a pairing, fandom, whatever. Then you write a drabble (for lack of a better word) for each of the first ten songs. The trick is, you only have the length of the song to write. No lingering afterward.

I don't own, yada yada.

* * *

**1. Your Guardian Angel – Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

She was gone.

She had flown down to the planet. She was gone.

Gods she was insane, he thought to himself as he punched his locker. Then again. And again.

Blood was trickling down his hand, smearing across the locker, but he didn't give a frak.

What he would give to be back in the cockpit. To have her right next to him again.

Maybe if he had a second chance, maybe then he could save her.

--

**2. Hot N Cold – Katy Perry**

She was indecisive, ambiguous, irresolute and about a dozen other words that has similar but slightly different meanings.

And gods he hated that.

Because one minute she was shouting her love for him to the sky…

And the next she was marrying Sam.

He was never quite sure what to expect from her. Was she going to hit him, or kiss him? Or both.

They had this constant, never ending, on-again off-again relationship…

And he hated it.

--

**3. Citizen/Soldier - 3 Doors Down**

The transition was never hard. She'd been doing it her whole life. Pretending to be one person after another.

And this was no different. She could be the fighter pilot one minute and civilian the next. And it wasn't difficult to change the masks back and forth.

The only thing difficult was keeping them on. Keeping the mask on around people that didn't know her, which is virtually everyone in her mind, was no challenge.

It was keeping the masks when _he_ was around. Because the masks weren't total lies, but bits and pieces of herself brought to the surface.

But with him, the masks blend together until there is no more citizen, no more soldier. Just Kara.

--

**4. Running Away - Hoobastank**

Everyday she asks herself what is wrong with her. Why she runs away.

Because she doesn't know. She doesn't know why she ran away from possibly the most important person in her life.

Why did she choose safe Sam over passionate Lee? Why?

--

**5. Tomorrow – Avril Lavigne**

She isn't a compulsive liar. He knows this. No, but sometimes it feels like she is. Because she goes back and forth, as if her promises aren't even there.

He realizes that she's just self-destructive. That everything she does, she does simply to bring herself down, because part of her feels undeserving.

Tomorrow, he tells himself, tomorrow, he'll stop letting her bring him down with her.

--

**6. Secrets – Good Charlotte**

Nobody wanted this. Nobody wants to wake up every morning and kill Cylon bastards.

Nobody.

But she took double shifts and had fun, blowing toasters out of the sky.

And while most would have trouble denying that killing the toasters was at least a little fun, no one takes double, triple, quadruple shifts unless forced to. No one is willing to risk their life any more that necessary.

Except her.

Because with him in the bird next to her,

They were unstoppable.

--

**7. Our Time Now – Plain White T's**

He takes her hand in his without so much as a word and drags her onto the dance floor.

The smile on her face doesn't falter for a second as they spin across the ground.

The world around them fades away and her smile grows bigger as he pulls her close, never letting go.

"I never want to leave this place," she whispers in his ear. "I never want to loose this feeling."

--

**8. Rise Above This - Seether**

She couldn't help the tears, the screams, the rage. She was there. She saw his bird get shot out of the sky.

She screams for him, crying out his name, part of her still believing she hadn't really seen it.

He's gone. He's gone. He's really gone. She says it over and over in her head, but it doesn't feel real.

He can't be gone.

--

**9. Hear You Me – Jimmy Eat World**

He made her this way. Strong, proud, never giving up.

And sometimes she wishes she could tell him that. She wishes she could tell him how grateful she was.

Because he made her this way. He put up with her crap and he made her stronger, better.

She just wishes she could tell him.

--

**10. Goodbye – Miley Cyrus**

He wishes he could forget. He wishes he could forget all the kisses…

Because he can still feel every one.

He wishes he could forget all the times they've been together…

Because he still feels her hands moving across his skin, he still can smell her sweat mingled with his.

He wishes he could forget all the times they'd fought…

Because he can still feel every hit, every blow. And every bad fight ended with a good frak, and he didn't want to remember those.

He wishes he could forget all the times they'd laughed…

Because he could remember what it felt like, how happy he'd been. And remembering only served to break his heart all over again.

There was a knock at the door.

**

* * *

My personal favorite was 7. Tell me what you think : )**


End file.
